Senshine
by xiaomin.luseok
Summary: Kecelakaan itu menghancurkan segalanya. Termasuk dia yang kau puja itu. / (*) EXO Luhan, Minseok, Sehun / Delete or Next? RnR!


**[–pervvyrara present–]**

**Senshine**

**Luhan, Sehun, Minseok**

**T**

**Warn! AU, Shounen-Ai, Boys Love, Family, OOC, Typo(s), Tidak Jelas -_-v**

Summary : _Kecelakaan itu menghancurkan segalanya. Termasuk dia yang kau puja itu._

.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas,

Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak menunggu waktu-waktu seperti liburan? Berlibur ke daerah yang ramai bersama keluarga, teman, ataupun _teman_ dalam kutip. Pagi terhindar dari tugas-tugas sekolah yang membosankan, siang hari pun dapat tidur atau bermain tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan rumah. Malamnya bahkan dapat kau lakukan hal yang hanya kau lakukan saat liburan. Apa? Tentu saja bermain atau menelfon _teman_ dalam kutipmu sampai larut malam.

Tapi tidak untuk pemuda yang sedang mengaduk-aduk sarapannya dengan malas itu. Ia menatap kosong sarapannya tidak berselera. Bahkan dalam sekali lihat, dapat dipastikan pemuda itu _sudah kenyang_ hanya dengan melakukan hal itu. Sarapannya yang diketahui Bulgogi itu, telah menjadi _bubur_ berwarna coklat dalam beberapa puluh menit. Sang kakak, yang berada duduk di lawan arah dengannya, menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau makan?" tanya sang kakak, yang sudah berpakaian santai dengan atasan _hem_ bergaris kotak hitam, bawahan _levis_ panjang, dan sepatu _kets_ berwarna merah-hitam yang membungkus kakinya. Tatanan rambutnya pun sudah disesuaikan dengan gaya khas anak muda pada umumnya.

Berbeda jauh sekali dengan penampilan kakaknya, sang adik malah menggenakan pakaian rumah, dengan atasan _T-Shirt_ hijau mati bertulisan 'Greenday, SMILE ^_^', bawahan celana _jeans_ selutut, dan sandal tidur pada umumnya dengan bintik-bintik kecil.

Merasa pertanyaannya diacuhkan, sang kakak kembali berucap, "Makan makananmu, kau tahu, _eomma_ tidak suka saat masih ada makanan di atas meja." Celotehnya. Sang adik menghela napas malas, ia beranjak dari duduk dengan membawa piring sarapannya. Sang kakak memperhatikan langkah-langkah sang adik yang menuju tong sampah, sang adik membuka penutup tong sampah itu dan langsung membuang makanan yang ada di piringnya. Sang adik kembali ke meja makan, meletakan piring kosongnya di pinggir meja –dekat sang kakak. Lalu melangkah ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sang kakak yang masih pada tempatnya, menunduk. _Minseok, aku tidak akan pernah mendapat pandangan yang sama lagi, bukan_?

* * *

_Anak lelaki berumur sekitar 6 tahun itu mengayun-ayunkan genggaman tangannya dan tangan sang kakak dengan senang, "_Hyung_! Kita jadi beli eth klim kan?"_

_Sang kakak tersenyum dan mengangguk, mempererat genggaman tangan mereka, dan ikut mengayun-ayun tangannya. "Tentu saja, _hyung_ tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji, apalagi untuk Sehunnie." Ia mengumbar senyumnya lagi, membuat beberapa detik hati sang adik tentram._

_Mereka berjalan mengitari beberapa blok gang agar sampai pada taman utama. Senyum dan tawa senang masih mereka ekspresikan. Sang kakak terus tersenyum dan sesekali terkekeh mendengar celotehan aneh yang keluar dari mulut sang adik. Sesekali juga sang kakak menggoda adiknya agar melafalkan huruf 's' dengan benar, tapi hasilnya, saat sang adik melafalkan hurus 's', yang keluar malah 'eth', 'eth', 'eth'. Membuat sang kakak tertawa dan sang adik yang malah cemberut._

_Akhirnya, mereka sampai di taman. Sang adik melongo melihat banyak anak di taman itu, "_Hyung_, kenapa dithini banyak anak thih?" tanyanya dengan kesal. Sang kakak tersenyum, lalu sedikit merendahkan tubuh, ia mengusak-usak kepala sang adik._

"_Ini karena sekarang adalah liburan musim panas, semua orang tidak bekerja ataupun bersekolah saat liburan musim panas tiba." Jelas sang kakak, sang adik yang baru saja diberitahu hanya memandang tidak mengerti, "Lalu kenapa paman itu bekelja?" tanya sang adik lagi. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk pada seorang penjual es krim di sebuah kedai terbuka yang ada di taman itu._

_Sang kakak membuat senyum tiga jari, dengan semangat ia menjawab, "Itu karena, kalau paman itu tidak bekerja, Sehunnie tidak akan mendapatkan es krim hari ini."_

_(Grief and Sorrow by Toshiro Matsuda played)_

* * *

Pemuda dengan _T-Shirt _hijau mati itu terbangun dengan keringat yang meluluhi keningnya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi sakit dan rindu pada sang kakak. Ia mengusap keningnya menggunakan lengannya yang juga basah. Nafasnya terdengar sedikit menderu tidak teratur.

Suara piano mengalun indah di telinganya. Nada-nada not piano yang setiap kali berbunyi membuat alunan lagu yang dikenalnya sejak dulu. Ia berhenti membuat gerakan. Telinganya ia pertajam.

* * *

"Appa_, ini nada apa?" anak lelaki dengan sweeter lengan panjang berwarna coklat muda itu memencet salah satu not-not yang ada pada piano tua milik keluarganya. Sang ayah yang sedang membaca koran itu tersenyum kecil, "Itu nada _La_ pendek, Han."_

_Anak lelaki itu menggangguk kecil tanda bahwa ia mengerti. "Jadi, not sebelumnya adalah nada _Sol _pendek, aku benarkan?" tanya anak itu dengan riang. Sang ayah mengangguk menanggapi tanyaan anaknya itu, lelaki paruh baya itu menutup korannya, lalu ia beranjak menuju tempat sang anak juga piano itu._

"Appa_ ajarkan satu lagu, kau mau?" tawar sang ayah. Dengan semangat, anak lelaki itu mengangguk setuju. Menyisihkan seorang anak lelaki yang lebih muda berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya._

* * *

Buliran air mata menetes dari permata hijau gelapnya, ia menatap lurus pada ranting pohon yang ada di luar sana. Hanya tatapan kosong tidak berarti. Pemuda itu berusaha menghilangkan jejak-jejak anak sungai yang ada di pipinya, tapi nihil. Buliran air mata yang membentuk anak sungai itu tetap mengalir. Merelasasikan bahwa pemuda itu terlalu berada di bawah alam kenyataannya.

* * *

_Ini kontes pianis terbaik dalam tahun itu. Seorang pemuda dengan baju resmi duduk dengan manis di kursi _V.I.P _yang berada di barisan paling depan. Senyumnya mengembang saat sang kakak membungkukkan badannya setelah ia selesai memainkan instrumen dengan sangat menghayati. Tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan itu._

_Salahkan pendengarannya yang tajam. Setelah kakaknya turun dari panggung, seorang anak laki-laki lain naik ke atas sana dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Mungkin peserta berikutnya, pikirnya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan dentingan not-not yang dimainkan jemari anak itu dari telinganya. Jadi ia tetap duduk di sana, melupakan tujuannya untuk menemui sang kakak di belakang panggung._

_Ia menyukai alunan lagunya. Orang-orang menghayati dentingan not yang keluar tiap detiknya. Ia terpaku untuk mendengarnya terus. Ia terpesona dengan anak laki-laki itu._

(_Grief and Sorrow by Toshiro Matsuda stopped_)

* * *

Alunan piano itu terhenti. Membawanya kembali ke alam nyata yang memberinya sensasi berbeda. _Mimpi sialan, mimpi sialan, mimpi sialan! Kenapa aku harus bermimpi itu lagi? Dia bukan kakak ku! Dia bukan kakak ku! Dia pembunuh! Dia pembunuh Minseok!_

Hatinya menjerit. Jiwanya memberontak. Otaknya enggan berpikir lebih jauh dari ini. Ia lelah. Ia sudah terlampau lelah. Ia ingin lepas. Ia tidak ingin melihat ke belakang. Mimpi ini. Kenyataan. Yang bahkan tidak akan sanggup ia terima. Yang tidak akan sanggup ia lihat. Menghantuinya seperti mimpi buruk yang indah.

'Kau membunuh Minseok, Han. Kau membunuh dia... padahal kau berkata kalau kau mencintainya. Kau akan melindunginya. Kau akan menemaninya sampai kapanpun. Tapi kenapa...

kenapa Han? Aku bahkan sudah rela saat Minseok memilihmu, aku sudah tidak memperdulikan rasa cemburu dan iri saat kalian berdua ada di dekatku. Aku sudah tidak perduli, Han! Aku tidak perduli!'

Ia menangis sesegukan. Sebut saja dia cengeng. Memang dia cengeng. Sangat cengeng jika menyangkut dua orang yang ia anggap penting di hidupnya, sang kakak dan _Minseok_.

Satu orang yang ia sayang sekaligus benci. Dan satu orang lagi yang ia cinta sekaligus sakit merasakannya. Alasan yang bagus untuknya agar menjauh dari seluruh aktifitas kehidupan pada umumnya. Menjauh dari serbuan pertanyaan dari saudaranya yang lain. Menjauh dari dua orang itu, sang kakak dan _Minseok_.

* * *

_Berjalan mundur tidak ada di dalam otaknya. Tapi ketika pemuda itu__– Minseok, mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan sang kakak, sepertinya organ penggerakknya itu memiliki cara kerja sendiri tanpa perintah dari otaknya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Han," mata Minseok menyipit seiring dengan cengiran khasnya melebar. Sang kakak, Luhan, ikut tersenyum._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Minseok."_

* * *

Sesak. Sesak. Hanya sesak yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia meremas dada kirinya. Ia memukul dada kirinya. Tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Sesaknya malah semakin terasa. Semakin nyata. Bahkan untuk mengingat lagi orang yang sudah _tiada_.

'_Minseok...! Minseok...! Minseok...! Minseok...!_'

Ia menjeritkan nama itu. Tapi betapa banyak pun ia menjerit, berapa kuat pun ia berteriak, hingga suara hatinya lenyap. _Minseok _tidak akan kembali. Tidak akan. Tidak akan _pernah_.

Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya basah– karena keringat dan karena air mata. Ia memeluk kedua bahunya bersilangan. Ia berusaha mendapat _pelukan_ seperti saat _Minseok_ memeluknya. Tapi itu semua semakin membuatnya menangisi _hilangnya Minseok_. Ia berharap agar ia dapat berhenti berharap. Ia memohon agar ia dapat berhenti memohon. _Minseok_ telah tiada. Ia ingin itu berhenti. Seolah tidak pernah berjalan seperti _skenario Tuhan_.

'_Minseok! Kumohon kembali!_'

* * *

_Sungguh, rara enggak tahu ini apa -_-_

* * *

**Tertanda,**

**19 Maret 2014, pervvyrara™**


End file.
